Never Stop
by WhatTheFangirl
Summary: YurixShuichi fluff from Gravitation 3  one-shot


**An angsty little Shuichi/Yuki Gravitation one-shot, but hey, what about them isn't ansty? I mean seriously: YUKI IS SO FREAKING BIPOLAR!**

**Never Stop**

It was 3 am and Shuichi was sitting outside of Yuki's apartment against the door. His usually bright purple eyes were now dull and stained a light red from crying. The tear tracks hadn't yet dried on his face and he had his arms around his knees and his head down. He loved Yuki so much but he didn't know if his heart could take it much longer. It seemed that every single day Yuki acted coldly towards him: insulting him, ignoring him, and just plain pushing him away. Could it be that Yuki didn't care about him anymore? Shuichi trembled slightly at the thought. He couldn't bear to lose Yuki, but if he was nothing more than an annoyance to the one he loved, then was it worth it? Worth bothering the only one that brought so much joy to him?

Tearing up again, Shuichi got up and ran out of the building. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted a distraction from his thoughts and his heartache. He ran faster and faster down the streets. The wind sweeping past him seemed to take his thoughts with it. As if they had a mind of their own, his feet took him directly to the place in the park where he met Yuki. His thoughts came flooding back and he fell weakly to his knees, tears pouring down heavily. He couldn't live without Yuki. He knew it, but if Yuki didn't love him back, he wouldn't know what to do.

Shuichi got up again and looked out at the city skyline. The night was just like when he had first met Yuki. He looked to his right, to the circle of light created by the streetlamp where the tall blonde author had been standing that first night. Of course Yuki wasn't standing there now, but still Shuichi's heart sank a little more. He turned around, walked over and sat down on the park bench. He didn't have anywhere to stay for the night and he didn't want to call and wake up Hiro. He had done that too many times before and this time he wanted to be alone anyway. He lied down on the bench and stared up at the stars. He didn't know what he was going to do. He closed his eyes and let sleep cover him. Maybe it could help heal his shattered heart.

When Shuichi woke up again he was in the bed in the apartment and was curled up in Yuki's arms. The blonde was protectively curved around the small pink haired boy and was breathing deeply and slowly, still sleeping soundly. Shuichi stared up at Yuki's face in wonder. What had happened? The older man stirred and slowly opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful honey colored irises. His gaze settled on Shuichi's face and he smiled softly. "Good morning," he said, pulling the younger boy out of his daze. "Yuki…" Shuichi began, still a bit bewildered. Yuki sat up and kissed the top of his lover's head. He got out of the bed and began changing clothes. "But I… you kicked me out last night and-" Yuki cut the boy off by leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Last night I had time to think. I realized I was hurting you because I was so selfish. I had acted coldly to you and… I'm sorry." The last words were said as he looked Shuichi directly in the eyes. "When I didn't find you outside, I got worried. I couldn't afford to lose you. I texted Hiro to see if you were at his place, but when he said you weren't, I panicked. You had me worried sick! I searched everywhere, but I finally realized where you had to be. I was right and I found you curled up on the park bench sound asleep and shivering. I carried you home and put you in my bed with me."

The entire time Yuki talked, Shuichi smiled, eyes watering. And here he had thought that Yuki didn't love him. His lover had been looking for him. Seeing Shuichi's tears, Yuki paled, confused. "Did I… did I do something wrong?" Shuichi sputtered a laugh. "No," he said, pulling Yuki back onto the bed with him, "You did everything right." He had his arms around the blonde's neck, who kneeled over him smiling. Yuki moved down and kissed Shuichi's lips. "I love you," the pink haired boy said. "I love you, too," Yuki smiled back, gazing deep into the violet pools in his lover's eyes. He laid down on top of Shuichi and kissed him deeply, "And I'll never stop."


End file.
